The Universe Of Rick And Pearl
by Just Dat Random Kitty Cakes
Summary: This is a story of how Pearl and Rick meet and go on adventures and have nice times!


Hey I am sorry if I spell incorrect, and my story is bad, but let's just get this shit started!

Chapter #1!`3 INTRODUCTION!

Pearl is in her room sitting on her circulated waterfall, thinking about rose and how she acted in front of Steven. A tear slowly slides down pearls cheek.

Pearl: I'm so sorry rose for acting like I do….

She says with a smooth and sobbing voice…

-Rick-

Rick is in his workshop creating a new cyborg for Morty for his science fair. Rick yells out to call Morty.

Rick: M-Mor*URPP*ty! G- Get your l- little ass over here!

Morty comes rushing through the door with his little heart racing.

Morty: R- Rick are you okay!?

He says with a frighten and worried voice. Rick turns his back.

Rick: N- no nothing is w-wro*URRP*ng here Morty I just wanted you to see how the cyborg for your science fair n*URRP*ext week.

Morty walks closer to rick, then he puts his hand behind his head.

Morty: Oh! Ye- yeah that! Well l- lets see that radical c- cyborg!

Morty smiles. Rick gets up and steps out of the way of the cyborg. Morty's face turns to excitement.

Morty: Whoa! Rick its totally rad bro!

Rick slaps Morty's face.

Morty: Ow! J- Jeez Rick wha- wh- what was t- that, that even for!?

Rick: Morty don't ever say that radical stup*URRP*pid shit a- again! Its cre- creey as shi*URRP*it!

Morty frowns.

-Pearl-

Pearl's face is all teared up with tears running down her cheeks. Pearl sighed and gets up from her spot and thinks in her mind (Well I just got to get over it. Maybe I should take Steven for a walk and spend most of my time with him! And be happy with him and laugh and have fun! Yeah! That's it!

Chapter#2!~3 THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!

Pearl walks up to Steven. Steven is sitting on the couch reading his new book "Space kitty's ADVENTURES and CAKE!"

Pearl: Hey Steven?

Steven closes the book and puts his two thumbs between the two pages he was on.

Steven: Yes Pearl?

Pearl: I was thinking…..

Steven: Wha!? Thinking!? WHOA!

Pearl just assumes he said uhuh….

Pearl: Yes…

Steven: What?

Pearl: Well if you wanted to spend more time together and have fun and stuff?

Steven face turns to great excitement then he starts to jump and jumps while he talks.

Steven: YAY! PEARL AND STEVEN ADVENTURES AND CAKE!

Pearl: Ye- yeah!

Steven stops jumping and hugs Pearl tightly.

Steven: NOW LETS GET THIS STARTED!

-Rick-

A few weeks past and Morty won the science fair, and now Rick and Morty are just sitting down on the couch watching "Ball Fondlers"

Rick: M-Morty t- this is l- li*URRP*fe!

Morty: Yeah!

Rick starts to think about how they never been on an adventure in a while.

Rick: Hey Morty?

Chapter#3!~3 EXPLORING BEACH CITY!

Morty and Rick are sitting on the couch watching tv, then Rick comes and wants to ask Morty a question.

Morty: Y- Yeah, Rick?

Morty says while he focuses on the tv.

Rick: I was wondering if you wanted to g-

Morty puts his finger on Rick's mouth

Morty: Shh! This is getting really intense!

Rick sighs in anger then gets up from the couch then turns the tv off.

Morty: J- Jeez! Rick! It was getting so intense and good! Why did you do that?! BITCH!

Rick puts his hands in front of him.

Rick: Whoouoah! Damn! Morty get a hold of your fucking self!

Morty: Fine! What is it?!

Morty says in an angry voice. Rick rolls his eyes.

Rick: M- Morty I was Wond*URRP*erring if y- you wanted to go on a adv*URRP*enture?

Morty: Whoa! A- Are you serious?!

Rick nods, Morty eyes widen and smiles.

Morty: Yes! Let's go on an adventure!

Rick: Okay! It's Rick and Morty! Adventures!

Rick and Morty walk to the garage then rick pulls out his portal gun.

Rick: I'm just going to type in a random number and letters!

Morty: Okay!

Rick types a random numbers and letters, and then the portal comes shooting out.

Chapter#4!~3 DISCOVERY!

-Pearl-

Pearl and Steven are just sitting on the fairest wheel, licking ice cream but Pearl refused to have an ice- cream.

Steven: Wow! Pearl this was one of my best days on earth!

Pearl: Yeah!

They smiled then giggled and looks at the ocean view.….. Then they came back to the beach to go for a swim which they never did in a long time. They are just swimming and laughing and playing in the water….. THEN! They see a green portal appear in a short distance on the beach.

Steven: Whoa what is it?

Pearl: I don't know but let's check it out.

Pearl and Steven make their way to the portal then see's an old man and a kid then Pearl and Steven hide behind a big rock, then they peek out and the little boy and old man were gone.

Steven: W- where did they go?

Pearl: I don't know but let's find them!

-Rick-

Rick and Morty walk in the big donut store and walks up to the counter.

Rick: Hey what kind of donuts ya' got there?

Sadie: Oh well hello there you new?

Rick: We got no time for this shit! What kind of fu*URRP*cking donuts you got?

Chapter#

Chapter#5!~3 MEETING!

Lars: Hey punk! Don't talk to her like that!

Rick bangs his hand hard on the counter in anger.

Rick: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD?!

Morty pulls Rick out of the store then slaps him across the face.

Morty: Holy shit Rick! You can't just do that! Especially to a store worker t- they could c- call the, the police on us Rick!

Rick: Fine M*URRP*orty you little bitch! Let's just go to that beach we saw!

Morty: Fine!

Rick and Morty start walking towards the beach.

-Pearl-

Pearl and Steven look everywhere on the beach then give up and continues to swim.

Steven: Woooo!

Pearl smiles then Steven, they start to splash…. Steven see's the boy and old dude.

Steven: Hey Pearl look!

Steven points at them, Pearl turns her head.

Pearl: Let's go!

Pearl and Steven make their way to the old man and boy.

Steven: He- hello!

Steven waves, the old man and kid turn their heads to Steven.

Rick: What do you want you little shit?!

Stevens eyes widen. Pearl steps in front of Rick and Morty's face.

Pearl: EXCUSE ME!?

Chapter#6!~3 ARGUMENT!

Pearl: Who do you think you are saying stuff like that to my Stevie?!

Rick: Umm... Hey I*URRP*!

Pearl got startled for a moment.

Pearl: What was that disgusting noise?

Rick: Oh! It's *URRP* I'm a- an alcoholic.

Pearl: WHA?!

Steven runs to his house.

Morty: Hi I- I'm M- Morty… Morty Smith…

Pearl: Oh… Hello Morty Smith….

Rick: And I'm Rick Sanchez!

Pearl: Yeah whatever…

Rick: Why I never expected you to have a bitchey attitude!

Rick crosses his arms; Morty makes an angry face at Rick for a little while.

Pearl: Hey! Don't talk to me like that!

Rick rolls his eyes.

Rick: Whatever bitch…

Pearl growls with anger…

Morty: Anyways moving on!

Chapter#7!~3 NICE MOMENT!

Pearl introduced Rick and Morty to the gems then they get in an argument, then they settled down. And now Rick is sitting outside on the hill. And Pearl is staring at him, and Steven is having some fun at the arcade with Morty, and the other gems are at a mission. Pearl walks up the hill to rick and sits beside him.

Pearl: Hey! Rick!

Rick turns his head to Pearl.

Rick: Y*URRP*o!

They both grinned and giggle.

Pearl: So… What you doing?

Rick: I- I am Just en*URRP*joying t- the view…

Pearl: Okay! Well you mind if I join you?

Rick: Yeah s- sure!

Rick and Pearl stare at the clouds….

Rick: Hey, I'm S*URRP*orry that I called you a bitch…

Pearl: Nah… It's okay!

Rick smiles.

Rick: Oh and not to weird you out…..

Pearl: Yeah…

Rick: You and the gems are h*URRP*ot as shit! I mean when I saw you guys I was like Holy shit damn…

Pearl starts feeling in an awkward mood as Rick does to.

Pearl: T- Thanks!

Rick: Yeaah….

Pearl blushes a little…..

Chapter#8!~3 A ROMANCE DISASTER!

Pearl is sitting by Rick looking at the beautiful view; Pearl somehow is warming up to Rick.

Pearl: Hey Rick?

Rick: Yeah?

Pearl: I would like to know how you got here; I mean I did see you come out of a portal, so… Where did you come from the portal?

Rick: Oh I came from the dimension C137… And I just wanted to go on an adventure with my grandson Morty. Yeah…

Pearl: Nice!

Rick puts one of his hand on the ground and puts the other on his lap, Pearl looks at his hand and slowly moves her hand on his hand… THEN… BAM! BANG! CRASH! They both got startled for a moment then they jumped up from their spots…

Rick: Oh sh*URRP*it! Th- the hell was that?!

Pearl: I don't know, but let's find out!

Rick: Okay!

Rick and Pearl run down the hill to the noise. BAMN! CRASH! BANG! They encounter a strange giant mutant 10 eyed creature the color green.

Rick: Oh god!

Pearl: LET'S TAKE IT DOWN!

Pearl reaches for her gem and pulls her weapon out, and jumps towards the creature and battles it, then Rick took out his gun and started to shoot the monster…. The other gems and Morty and Steven came then they helped fight it. Morty pulled out his gun, Steven grabbed his shield from his gem, Garnet got her power gloves, and Amethyst got her whip.

Chapter#9!~3 THE FUSION FIGHT!

The gems Morty and Rick still were battling the beast…. Then it threw all them to the side…

Garnet: Pearl, Amethyst! Fuse now!

Amethyst: Alright!

Pearl: uh- okay!

Steven: YAY GIANT WOMAN!

Garnet started moving side to side, Amethyst started shaking her groove, Pearl twirled, then they got close together then they fused! Rick and Morty were amazed, then the beast smacked them off to the side.

Rick: Aww…. Shit! And w*URRP*hat! Did those girls just do?

Morty: I-I –I don't know Rick! It was amazing though! Let's get back to kicking ass!

Alexandrite / aka the crystal gems were fighting off the thing while Rick and Morty were shooting it….

The beast then was destroyed!

Rick: HAHA! Suck my dick asshole!

Morty: Yeah eat my shit!

The gems unfused then stares with weirded out faces at Rick and Morty…

Pearl: Uhhh….?

Garnet: Okay…

Amethyst: Heh weird….

Steven: YAY WE BEATED HIM!

Rick: Yup we sure did!

Morty: YAHOO!

Pearl sat on the sand looking in the sky taking deep breathes, and then everyone joined her.

Morty: M- man…. Nice day out…

Steven: Yup!

Amethyst: Wait! I'm going to get Peridot!

Amethyst runs to the house and carry's Peridot back.

Peridot: Why am I here?

Amethyst: Come join the club!

Peridot: No way I'm joining you clods!

Garnet: Just sit with us…..

Pearl: Yeah come on…

Peridot: Ugh! Fine!

Rick: W*URRP*ow!

Peridot jumps in disgust.

Peridot: What was that noise?!

Rick: Just something I do…

Peridot: Well stop its exotic!

Rick: Whatever Peridot, Whatever….

Chapter#10!~3 GOING SOMEWHERE NEW!

Pearl and Rick, Morty, Steven, Garnet, and the others are chatting, making jokes, telling stories, and relaxing on the beach. But then Pearl has an idea.

Pearl: H- Hey Rick?

Rick and the others face pearl.

Rick: Yeah?

Pearl: I was wondering…. If…..

Rick blushed a little, Steven and Morty's mouth open.

Rick: What?...

Pearl: If we can all visit your dimension?

Their mouths close then everyone turns to excitement except Rick.

Rick: Really? Why would you want to visit my dimension?

Pearl: I want to know how your dimension is…

Rick: F*URRP*ine! Let's go guys….

Morty: Re- really R- Rick?

Rick: Yes what the hell we gonna do now here? So let's just get going…

Everyone: YAY!

Rick types his dimension code then opens the portal, and then they all went into it.

Chapter#11!~3 A WHOLE NEW WORLD!

Rick typed his dimension code then opened the portal to his world, now everyone takes off and comes to Rick and Morty's dimension! Everyone walked in the portal to find themselves in Rick's garage.

Pearl: Wow! Whose garage is this?

Rick: Oh, it's mine I use it for a workshop.

Morty: Yea- yeah! He b- builds weapons and robots and technology stuff in here!

Rick: Y*URRP*esss…

Peridot: Whoa look at the tech!

Peridot rushes to all his techno stuff.

Steven: COOL!

Pearl: Amazing!

Garnet: It's crowded in here….

Amethyst runs around with Steven and Morty chasing each other and laughs.

Rick: Welp! Let's go see the rest of the place!

Everyone: OKAY!

Everyone step in the living room to see Summer, Beth, and Jerry watching a pointless dating show.

Rick: Hey Jerry! Summer! Beth!

Beth and Summer looks at Rick and Morty then rushes towards them giving the boys a big hug each! Jerry sighed, and then he saw the gems and Steven behind them. Jerry gets up and points at the gems.

Jerry: Now who on earth are they?!

Chapter#12!~3 MEETING NEW PEOPLE!

Pearl and Rick and the rest went in Ricks dimension and jerry wants to know who the gems are.

Rick: Oh, those are friends of ours we met and they wanted to check out this dimension.

Jerry: Well send them back!

Rick: J- J*URRP*eez Jerry! They really wanted to see this dimension!

Beth: Come on Jerry, they want to stay here.

Jerry sighs.

Jerry: Fine!

Summer: Guys we forgot the show!

Rick: Shut the fuck u*URRP*p Summer!

Summer: Jeez grandpa!

Summer crosses her arms.

Jerry: Well Rick can we know the names?

Rick: Y- yeah! G*URRP*uys!

Garnet: Hey, I'm Garnet….

Amethyst: Yo! Amethyst here!

Pearl: Pearl is the name….

Pearl and Rick smiled at each other.

Steven: IM STEVEN!

Peridot: Peridot the great!

Jerry: Well hello welcome!

Beth: It was nice to meet you!

Summer: Yeah…. I'm Summer by the way…

Jerry: I am Jerry Smith!

Beth: Beth Smith!

Chapter#13!~3 EXPLORING THE NEW WORLD!

Everyone introduced themselves to everyone. Then they set off to explore the dimension…

Steven: LET'S EXPLORE!

Pearl: Okay little Stevie!

Garnet: I'm going to head back to the temple I sense danger somewhere….

Peridot: I'll come with! I'm not staying with these clods!

Rick opens the portal for them and they walked in.

Rick: Well it's us now!

Everyone smiles

Jerry: We will get back to our show now okay!

Summer: I want to tag along with these guys..

Beth: Okay Summer, I guess it's time you meet some new people and hang out with them…

Rick, Pearl, Summer and the rest of the group walked out the door.

Summer: Wait Rick? Do you remember that time you changed to tiny Rick?

Pearl: Tiny Rick?

Rick turns to an angry face.

Rick: Summer what the fuck! W*URRP*hy you asking this?

Summer: I just wanted to know if-

Rick: S- shut the hell u*URRP*p! Summ*URRP*er!

Morty: Jeez Rick!

Rick: W-whatever M- M*UURP*orty!

Steven: Let's go!

The group is encountering new parts of the dimension having good times.

Chapter#14!~3 GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL!

Everyone has explored everywhere in the town then they arrive back home to get some sleep. Morning…. Pearl and amethyst are on the couch watching tv like they were doing all night. Rick comes out of his room to the living room.

Rick: Hey you guys are up early.

Pearl: No we don't sleep.

Amethyst: I do sometimes heh!

Rick: Okay whatever you two…

Pearl chuckles… Summer wakes up and comes to the living room and sits beside Pearl.

Pearl: Hey Summer!

Summer: Oh, hey Pearl what's up?

Pearl: Just watching television.

Summer: Okay… Wait I got school in three hours..

Pearl: Yeah..

Summer: Hey since you're like a gem thingy with powers, do you by any chance have the ability to turn to a teen? To come to school?

Rick: Summer! H*URRP*oly shit of c- course they, they don't!

Pearl: Well…

Amethyst: We can shape shift and we can shape shift to our teen forms!

Summer: Awesome! Can you guys do that?

Amethyst: Sure why not?

Summer: Oh my gosh that's awesome!

Pearl: Okay let's do it!

Pearl and amethyst shape shift to their teen forms that they were in the past with rose…

Chapter #15!~3 THIS IS HIGHSCHOOL!

Pearl and amethyst form their teen forms. Then Ricks face burst with amazement.

Rick: Wait!...

Pearl, Summer, Amethyst face Rick.

Rick: TINY RICK IS COMING BACK!

Summer: Awesome!

Morty and Steven come out of Morty's room and gazes upon Pearl and Amethyst.

Morty and Steven: Whoa BUT HOW!?

Pearl: Shape shifting..

Morty: Whoa you guys coming to highschool with us?

Steven: I WANNA COME!

Morty: Okay!

Rick comes out of the work shop as the form of tiny Rick. Then everyone is amazed by him but not Summer and Morty.

Morty: RICK NO!

Rick: Come on Morty this time I will…

Morty: Jeez fine!

They all came in the school and there in Morty's class, Rick starts to stare at Pearl, Amethyst is eating paper, and Steven is excited to learn.

Teacher man guy: Okay class dismissed!

Everyone walks out of the classroom and the group meets Summer at the end of the hall to chat.

Chapter#15!~3 THE RANDOM KIDS I guess!

Pearl and Rick and the others met up with Summer at the end of the hall.

Pearl: Hey Summer!

Summer: Hi Pearl!

Rick: Guys lets go and hang around the school yard!

Morty, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst: Okay!

Rick and the rest head for the school yard, Summer stops them.

Summer: Wait guys!

Rick: Whoa take it easy Summer!

Morty: Yeah were trying to go!

Summer sighs.

Summer: Only the cool kids go there and they judge others by personality and looks and they don't accept the new kids.

Rick: Welp I'll just haft to kick their ass.

Morty: Rick you'll just get k- kicked out of school again.

Steven: How about we just talk to them and spread peace!

Summer looks at Steven. Summer walks up to Steven and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Summer: Look, Steven their not like that, they'll just laugh as if it was a joke. Sorry Steven.

Steven frowns. Amethyst is gone and everyone is wondering where she is.

Pearl: Amethyst! AMETHYST!

Rick: Yo little purple Amethyst!

Morty spots Amethyst and point at her there she is! With the cool kids...

They all stare at her while shes laughing and chatting with them.

Amethyst: Hey Randy and Jeren! Guys check out my buds!

Amethyst and her little crew walk up to Steven and the others, She points at Pearl.

Amethyst: There's the rift raft.

Pearl: Hey!

Pearl said with madness, they all laugh even Rick and them, Amethyst points at Steven.

Amethyst: There's the great Steven!

Steven: Aww Amethyst you shouldn't have.

Randy: Cool dude!

Chapter 16!~3 A SCHOOL FIGHT!

She points at Morty.

Amethyst: And there's th-

Amethyst gets cut off.

Randy: Yeah I know who he is, the loser shit.

Randy and Jeren laugh. Morty tears up, Ricks kind of laughing, Pearl frowns and steps in front of the two boys and sigh in anger.

Jeren: Whoa whats wrong baby?

Pearl: Wha!?Ugh! Nevermind.

Pearl makes an angry face and crosses her arms.

Pearl: Boys I don't like how your acting!

Randy: What are you my mom?

Jeren laughs.

Pearl: No. I'm your mother fucking nightmare!

Rick: Whooa. Pearl calm down.

Randy raises an eyebrow and Jeren gets concerned.

Randy: Wow, what a bad girl you are.

Pearl sighs in more anger Steven runs with Morty, Jeren gets scared a little.

Pearl: I mean it!

Randy grabs Pearl, and holds her.

Randy: Or what sweet heart.

Rick pushes Randy and Randy drops Pearl.

Rick: Pearl are you okay?

Rick helps Pearl up.

Pearl: Ugh, I guess, but I'm not done.

Rick eyes widen and Randy and Jeren's to. Pearl stomps in front of the two teens.

Pearl: Apologize to me and Morty.

Randy: Come on chill girl, or you'll be sorry.

Jeren: Yeah! Randy always wins.

Pearl Pushed Jeren to the side.

Jeren: Ow! Hey!

Amethyst is just watching them with Summer, and a bunch of other kids come to watch.

Rick: Pearl come on!

Pearl: Sorry Rick, someone has to learn a lesson to not hurt other kids...

Randy: I'm cool what do you expect?

Rick: Yeah Pearl, I- I don't want to be on the ba- bad side.

Randy: Hehe! She really is a rift raft.

Everyone laughs but not Amethyst and Summer and Rick.

Pearl: That's it!

Pearl punched Randy, Randy got up and threw Pearl to the ground and started to kick and punch her.

Randy: That's why you don't mess with Randy!

Amethyst pushes Randy off Pearl and helps her up, Randy gets off the floor.

Randy: Now your on her side? Fine then I'll still take you both out.

Rick: Randy, Pearl, Amethyst d- don't do this s- shit!

Randy: Rick.

Rick: What?

Randy: Your rigth.

Rick: Yeah.

Randy: That your a piece of shit and nobody wants to listen to your fat ass!

Rick turns to anger.

Rick: Oh now you asked for it!

Rick runs to Randy and punches his face.

Randy: Ouch! You son of a bitch!

Rick: Yeah! You thirsty for more y- you filthy s- shit bag!

Randy grabs a knife from his pocket and charges at Rick. Pearl runs fast to Rick and pushes him out of the way and gets stabbed from the sharp rusty knife and poofs. Randy and Ricks eyes widen.

Randy and Rick: Sh- she just poofed.

Amethyst grabs pearls gem and runs out of the school to the house.

Rick: Amethyst!

Steven and Morty come rushing through the crowd.

Steven: What happened?

Rick: Umm, Steven.

Steven: Wh- what?

Rick: Pearl has been,

Steven: What?

Steven gets worried.

Rick: She got stabbed and poofed.

Randy: Yeah! Its true I seen it with my own eyes!

Steven: Not again!

Randy and Rick: Huh?

Steven: Well when a gem gets stabbed or something...

Then Steven went on how gems need to regenerate when gems get hurt.

Chapter# 17!~3 WERE HAPPY YOUR BACK!

Rick and the others are at the temple waiting all these days for Pearl to come back. Finally after all those days waiting Pearl comes back from her gem.

Pearl: Ahh.. I'm so much better.

Pearl said with a soft relaxing voice. Everyone burst in joy and runs to Pearl and gives her a hug.

Everyone: Group hug!

Pearl smiles.

Pearl: Aww, did you guys miss me?

Rick: Of course we did! Especially me! Please don't do that again! Please! I missed you!

Rick hugs Pearl tightly again. Pearl blushes.

Steven: Now that your back can we all go and watch ninja blade?

Rick: Nah, lets watch some ball fondlers! Fuck yeah!

Morty and Rick high five.

Steven: Ball fondlers?

Rick: Yes! You h*URRP*aft to see it!

Morty: Yeah! The shit in there is totally awesome!

Pearl: Umm.. Well okay!

Amethyst: Well I'm going to stay here you guys go.

Rick: Okay!

Rick pulled out his portal gun and zapped the portal in the air and they all walked into it. Rick escorted them to the couch, and there they watched Ball fondlers.


End file.
